In the related art, there is a known robot in which a sensor that can detect a small force is mounted at a distal end of a robot arm, and a sensor that can detect a large force is mounted at a joint part of the robot arm, thereby making it possible to detect a wide range of force (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2016-144861).